


Những Lá Thư Gửi Đến Căn Nhà Có Ma

by BeneatheMask



Series: Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Redemption, Angst, Drabble Collection, Post-Canon
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneatheMask/pseuds/BeneatheMask
Summary: Đôi khi, để tôi chết đi là tốt nhất.
Series: Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623982
Kudos: 1





	Những Lá Thư Gửi Đến Căn Nhà Có Ma

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn nhóm roleplay The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse đã giúp tác phẩm cắn cần này ra đời.

_"Narukami-san, thật xin lỗi đường đột nhắn tin cho anh vào đêm khuya thế này, tôi chỉ nghĩ là hình như họ tìm thấy địa chỉ mới của tôi rồi."_

Ngón tay cái lơ lửng phía trên nút gửi, rồi ngẫm nghĩ gì đó không hạ xuống, thay vào đó lại chuyển sang nút xóa tin nhắn.

Goro Akechi úp điện thoại xuống bàn bếp, nhặt dăm ba phong bì không đề tên người gửi lật qua lại trong lòng bàn tay, kiểm tra chắc chắn chúng cùng một loại giấy và font chữ in. Chỉ một trong ba bì thư đã được xé mở, và tờ nội dung bên trong nhàu nhĩ như thể bị tống ngược trở lại một cách thô thiển. Bằng một cái quơ tay, tất cả mớ giấy còn ngăn nắp nằm gọn trong túi nilon cùng với cơ man hộp bento rỗng và những đôi đũa tre dùng một lần.

Goro bước qua chiếc vali vẫn còn để ngáng ngưỡng cửa vào phòng ngủ bé tẹo. Dù sao cũng chỉ mới dọn về đây vài hôm, cậu chưa có thời gian sắp xếp tất cả vật dụng cá nhân.

Khom lưng chui vào ngăn dưới chiếc tủ âm tường, Goro lôi bọc futon và chăn gối trải ra sàn, rồi thả người nằm úp mặt ngay lên trên, không buồn xoay nó lại ngay ngắn. Hôm nay là một ngày quá dài. Thật chất thì, nửa năm qua ngày quái nào cũng dài.

Đây đã là căn hộ thứ tư Goro cố gắng chuyển đến để sống một cuộc đời không bị quá khứ gõ cửa. Một cách công bằng mà nói, căn đầu tiên không gặp điều gì phiền phức, chỉ là việc nó được trợ cấp bởi tập đoàn Okumura Foods. Và mặc dù Sae Niijima đã giải thích rõ rằng Haru Okumura đảm bảo hợp đồng nhà không có thời hạn, Goro vẫn không thể ở đó lâu hơn ngày nhận tháng lương arubaito đầu tiên sau khi ra tù. Cảm giác giống như quá khứ không chỉ gõ cửa mà sống ngay trong nhà vậy.

Căn thứ hai, cậu được giới thiệu bởi bạn của một chị đồng nghiệp, người mà sau này trở thành môi giới tin cậy của Goro cho cả căn thứ ba, thứ tư, và vì lý do lạ lùng nào đó không trừ tiền đền bù hợp đồng, và cũng không tung hê thông tin của thân chủ cho cánh báo giới. Mặc dù giao dịch với anh ta cũng có cái giá. Anh ta là môi giới những căn hộ _jiko bukken_.

Tất cả những tế bào logic lẫn cảm xúc của Goro đều gào thét phản đối quyết định thuê trọ của Narukami, nhưng ví tiền của cậu thì lực bất tòng tâm. Đôi khi cậu tự hỏi, có phải chính những hồn ma vảng vất trong loại nhà này đã thông báo cho nạn nhân những vụ suy thần và loạn thần về chỗ ở mới của hung thủ đã phá nát cuộc sống gia đình họ. Dù thế nào đi nữa, lũ ma quỷ chắc chắn vô cùng hớn hở chờ đón Goro gia nhập hàng ngũ của chúng, xét theo nội dung của mớ thư trong bọc rác kia, và hàng trăm lá thư khác trong những bọc rác khác có thể đã bị tiêu hủy. Cùng một chủ đề, chỉ khác hình thức. Đôi lúc chỉ ngắn gọn đi thẳng vào thứ họ muốn, đôi lúc thì lê thê hơn một tí khi họ cảm thấy nói ngắn là chưa đủ để đối tượng hiểu ra vấn đề. Nghĩ cũng buồn cười, dù họ có viết hẳn thành một bộ bách khoa toàn thư, Goro cũng không đủ hơi sức mà đối xử với chúng khác đi.

Có lẽ bảy năm trước, họ sẽ nhận được một lời phản hồi. Dù dài dù ngắn, nội dung tóm tắt sẽ là _"Tôi có nỗi khổ của tôi, tôi không thể quan tâm đến quý vị. Làm ơn tự xử."_

Goro phụt cười vào gối vì cảnh tượng khá hoạt hình. Chắc chắn, thư hồi đáp sẽ viết rằng _"Nhưng mày là nguồn cơn nỗi khổ của tao!"_ , và rồi Goro sẽ nói _"Ừ, nhưng vì tôi có nỗi khổ của chính mình!"_ , và cứ qua lại như thế kiểu một trận cầu lông.

Nhưng đấy là chuyện bảy năm về trước. Ở thời điểm của một vụ 'tự sát' bất thành.

Còn hiện tại...

"Tôi trách bản thân rồi đấy."

Goro lẩm bẩm, cầm chiếc kềm bấm móng tay đều đều bấm trụi lớp sừng, sát vào da, cắt cả vào phần thịt mềm đến bật máu.

"Tôi trách bản thân rồi đấy."

Đây là thứ các người muốn nghe, đúng không?


End file.
